elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Falmer (Skyrim)
The Falmer are present in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. They are a lost race of 'Snow Elves', who have degenerated in temperament and sophistication after centuries of cavern dwelling. According to M'aiq the Liar, all Falmer are blind. They are weak to Fire. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Dialogue with M'aiq the Liar) Characteristics Nords attribute almost any misfortune or disaster to the machinations of the Falmer, or Snow Elves, be it crop failure, missing sheep, or a traveler lost crossing a high pass. These mythical beings are popularly believed to be the descendants of the original Elven population, and are said to reside in the remote mountain fastnesses that cover most of Skyrim. However, there is no tangible evidence that this Elven community survives outside the imaginations of superstitious villagers. The history of the Falmer is mysterious, but can be found in a book in the Dwemer Museum in Markardt in a locked case. Originally, the Falmer are believed to be the first race of elves in Skyrim. Their "Snow Prince," a sort of leader for the Falmer, was killed by the Nords. Without a leader, the Nords drove the Falmer underground where they have stayed since. There they met the Dwemer, commonly known then as Dwarves. The Dwemer forced the Falmer to eat toxic plants which gradually made them blind, making them weak and perfect for slave labor. The Dwemer kept this plant a main part of their diet for years, making sure that Falmer offpspring would also be blind and ensure subservience for years, which explains why all Falmer are blind even now. However, the Falmer adapted to being blind and eventually overthrew the Dwemer, making the industrial underground caves their permanent dwellings. Their other senses have developed exceptionally in response to their blindness. Battle tactics often consist of ambushes, in which Falmer will hide on the cieling in order to drop down and catch their prey unwares. They are briefly mentioned in the book Aevar Stone-Singer in which they are a lesser enemy of the protagonist. Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition/Skyrim Their technology is devised in relation to the usage of the Chaurus, an animal the Falmer have domesticated for its Chitin, Poision, and rending limbs. Weapons, armor, shelters, fences and chests are all constructed from domesticated Chaurus. Falmer are known to carry Falmer Shields, Helmets, War Axes, Bows, and Arrows. In additon, Weak Lingering Poisons, Gold, and Falmer Ears can be found to be carried by Falmer. Full Falmer Armor does exist, however there is only one set, which is located within the depths of Mzinchaleft Ruins. Habitats They inhabit the Nchunand-Zel excavation site and attack the player on sight. Falmer can also be found in Mzulft, just outside the Boilery, and are hostile to the player. They dwell deep within Irkngthand (Dwemer ruin) far southeast of Winterhold. They are also found within Darkwater Pass, a sprawling cave south of Fort Amol. There are also Falmer located in Shimmermist Cave which is North East of Whiterun and north of Greywinter Watch. Sources *Aevar Stone-Singer *Skyrim: Falmer Study References de:Falmer_(Skyrim) Category:Races Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Creatures